


Piercings

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, PWP, Piercings, Smut, Tongue Ring, cute suga, rarepair, shy suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Terushima flicked his tongue out and laughed, pulling away as Suga's cheeks reddened."D-does it hurt?" Suga blurted out, his voice a bit breathy and embarrassed. "Getting it, I mean.""Hmm?" He thought back to when he got it, remembering the sharp sting and the clamp on his tongue. "Well, yeah. All piercings hurt a little bit. But it's definitely not the worst. It was nothing compared to getting my belly button pierced."Suga's jaw dropped at that, brows knitting together in surprise. "I'm sorry. Your what?"(Or, Suga is visiting town and Terushima finds him and they flirt and there's handjobs and making out???)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *waves hand around vaguely*  
> I dunno. It just popped into my head and I started typing and then boom there was this?

  
"Yo, isn't that the setter from Karasuno? The one that led that sweet sync attack?"

 

Terushima blinked and looked up from his phone.

 

"Over there, by the library."

 

He flicked his gaze over to where Bobata was pointing, eyes landing on a mess of grey hair.

 

"What's he doing here?"

 

Terushima wiggled his brows at his friend and grinned, hopping off the short wall he had been sitting on. "Let's find out."

 

The man didn't notice them as they approached, seemingly intent on reading something on his phone. Terushima tried to remember his name. It was something with an "S," he thought. Something short, something catchy. What had that little guy called him?

 

He watched as the man brushed a lock of hair from his face, the movement revealing a tiny little beauty mark under his eye.

 

Oh.  
That was right.  
_Suga_.

 

"Hey there little crow."

 

The grey haired man jumped, startled, and snapped his head up from his phone. Confusion spread across his face and he blinked as it bled into recognization.

 

"Oh. It's you."

 

What a quiet voice. Terushima grinned and put his hands on his hips, smiling down at him.

 

"You're Suga, right?"

 

The man nodded, confirming his memory. "And you're Terushima, right?"

 

"Yep! And this is my bro Bobata!" He hooked an arm around his friend, forcing him to lean down as he got into Suga's personal space. "Whatcha doing here, gorgeous?"

 

He had meant to say Karasuno. But gorgeous worked out just as well. Because, well, he _was_ kind of gorgeous.

 

His grin grew at the little flush of pink on the man's cheeks and the way his copper eyes widened just ever so slightly.

 

"I, um..." He blinked and cleared his throat before smiling, the pink retreating. "I'm visiting my cousin for a while."

 

"Ehhh?" He watched curiously as Suga's eyes fell to his lips. "And who's that?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, um...Yoshida?"

 

Terushima cocked his head at the distracted tone in his voice. Why did he sound like that? And why was he still staring...

 

Oh.

 

He grinned and winked at the man, tugging on his tongue ring so it rested in front his teeth.

 

Suga flushed pink again, his eyes darting up in embarrassment.

 

It was hard not to laugh. He was so used to the piercing that he actually forgot about it more often than not. It was only when people became curious that he became aware of its presence again.

 

His grin grew, amusement probably clear on his face. "Yoshida, eh? How long you gonna be in town?"

 

"Um...only for a few more days?" Suga brushed his hair back from his face, biting his lip as he looked up at him. "I go back home on Sunday."

 

"Hmm? You should-"

 

A car horn blared, making all of them jump. Suga peered behind Terushima, a smile crossing his face.

 

"Um, that's my ride. It was nice seeing you again."

 

And then he was gone, darting away and sliding into a sleek white car. Terushima watched him ride off, a smile on his face as he talked to a pretty girl with the same grey hair as his.

 

"Dude, I think you scared him."

 

"Shut up, Bobata. I did _not_."

 

"He's pretty cute, though."

 

"Yeah he is."

 

Bobata elbowed him in the ribs, a sly smile on his face. "Should have got his number."

 

"Shut up." But he grinned as he swatted at his friend. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

* * *

 

He didn't expect to see him again.

 

But he found him as he was walking home from practice, the sun reflecting off ash grey hair and turning it a shining silver as the man left the farmer's market.

 

His legs carried him over to the man without thinking and he swung his arm around his shoulder as soon as he caught up, relishing in the little gasp of surprise that sounded.

 

"Hey there, beautiful."

 

Suga's cheeks flared up bubblegum pink and he wrinkled his nose as Terushima laughed. "Oh, it's _you_ again."

 

"Yes, it's me _again_." He sent him a wink, removing his arm and spinning so he was able to walk in front of him. "How's it hanging?"

 

"Good." Something like a smile twitched onto his face. "You're going to run into something walking backwards like that."

 

He just shrugged, throwing his hands up behind his head. "I didn't expect to see you again."

 

"I didn't expect to see you again either."

 

He doesn't look upset by it, though, and Terushima counted that as a win in his book.

 

"Was that pretty lady the other day your cousin?"

 

"Yeah." Suga adjusted his hold on the large paper bag he was carrying. "You're seriously going to walk like that?"

 

"Yep!" Terushima grinned and Suga's little smile seemed to grow. "Why did you buy groceries, by the way? Aren't you going home soon?"

 

"I am. But I thought I would cook for my family as thanks for them boarding me." Suga eyed him as he dodged a pot hole. "Bit nosy, aren't you?"

 

"Friendly," he corrected with a wink. "Whatcha making?"

 

"Teriyaki burgers and grilled veggies."

 

"Cute _and_ you can cook." His grin grew. "Your girlfriend is lucky."

 

"I don't have a girlfriend." Suga almost seemed amused now, the smile on his face a bit bigger than before.

 

"Oh?" He stopped, forcing Suga to halt his progress as well. "Boyfriend then?"

 

"No." He didn't sound offended, though, and Terushima chose to take that as a good sign. "No boyfriend, no girlfriend."

 

"Oh good. So no one will be offended if I want to drag you to a party tomorrow night."

 

Suga blinked, his head jerking back in confusion. "Excuse me?"

 

"A party." He grinned at the man, taking a step forward and leaning down into his face. "You're leaving Sunday, right? So tomorrow is Saturday. And you should totally come party with me."

 

"Um..." Suga blinked again, long lashes dusting against his cheeks. "Why exactly?"

 

"Because it would be fun?" Terushima shrugged, running his eyes over the confusion in the man's face and down his body. His attention latched onto the cellphone jutting out of the pocket of his jacket and he snatched it, ignoring the " _hey_!" given. "Look, it'll be fun. I'm gonna save the details in your notes and you can come if you want or you can ignore it. No big deal either way."

 

He dropped the phone back into Suga's pocket and winked at him. "See you tomorrow."

 

He turns and jogs off before the man can protest, whistling and grinning.

* * *

 

Okay.  
So.

 

He didn't _really_ expect him to show up.

 

But he's there, looking nervous and just a bit awkward and it's kind of really cute.

 

Terushima grinned and grabbed another beer, pushing through the crowd.

 

"You came!"

 

Suga jumped slightly, glancing up from his phone. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with a little shrug. "Yeah, I did. I figured I had nothing to lose."

 

"I like your attitude." He handed him the other beer and threw his arm around him, guiding him out of the living room and through the house to the backyard.

 

Suga raised a brow at him as they stepped outside. "Um, I thought you wanted to...?"

 

Terushima shrugged, stepping away from him and plopping himself down on the low garden wall. "You looked a little nervous. I thought it might be best if we chill out here first."

 

Suga laughed and sat down next to him. "Was it that obvious?"

 

"Only a little bit."

 

Suga flushed, taking a swig of the beer and smiling with just a trace of embarrassment. "I don't really do things like this."

 

"Things like what?" Terushima grinned at him, taking a drink and eyeing him. "Going to strange places because someone asked you to? Or partying?"

 

"Both?"

 

"But you did come." He couldn't help but crow it, slapping on his knee. "You came to see _me_."

 

"Who else would I have come to see?" Suga rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same.

 

"No one I would hope," he said cheerfully. "I've got dibs on you, cutie."

 

His cheeks flared up again. "Are you always like this?"

 

"Only around people I like." Suga rolled his eyes again when he winked at him, drawing out a laugh. Terushima bumped his knee against him gently. "You are cute, though. Really. I wanna know more about you."

 

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?"

 

Terushima shrugged, taking a swig of beer. "Just whatever. Your likes and stuff."

 

"Um...well..." Suga frowned a little bit. "I like spicy food?"

 

"Really? I thought you would go for something sweet. You know because-"

 

"If you say something like 'you're sweet as your name' I will walk out of this party right now," he said flatly.

 

Terushima snickered. "Guess it's a little overdone?"

 

"Yep." Suga took a sip of the beer, turning so he leaned against the wall of the house and watching him. "It's gotten a little old."

 

"I'll have to think of something more original to seduce you with." Terushima grinned as a little flush crossed Suga's cheeks. "So, why is it Suga?"

 

"Oh, um, my full name is Sugawara." He laughed lightly, scratching at his cheek and smiling. "It's kind of a mouthful, right? I met Daichi when we were kids and he had a hard time saying it. So he shortened it to Suga and it just sort of stuck."

 

"Daichi?" He thought back to their match, the image of a high schooler that had seemed more like a dad than a teenager flashing through his mind. "That's your captain, yeah?"

 

"You have a good memory."

 

Terushima took the compliment with a grin, sipping on the beer as he eyed the man. Cute. He was really cute. Not as shy as he had expected, but shy enough that it was a bit adorable.

 

"How long have you played volleyball?"

 

It's a generic question, but he is curious about it and he wants to know more about this grey haired cutie.

 

Suga seems to light up a bit when he asks, clearly happy to chat about the sport.

 

They talk about volleyball for a while. Suga tells him about how he started playing when he was a kid, how he's always loved being outdoors and wanted to play soccer at first but found it to be a bit too much. He tells him about the old coach Ukai- the grandfather of the blondie that Terushima had a bit of trouble keeping his eyes off of as they played. He tells him about training camp in Tokyo and about some guy named Kuroo and how they learned about synchronized attacks from a school called Shinzen.

 

"It was so hard to learn. We were so terrible at first. I was really impressed when you guys actually managed to pull it off!"

 

He preened underneath that compliment, pleased and grinning as Suga continued on.

 

Volleyball talk gave way to school talk and then to college and then to life in general. He learned that Suga wanted to be a teacher and that he helped volunteer at the library when he could. Terushima tells him about how he's not really sure what he wants to go to school for, but that he definitely knows he wants it to involve sports, cars, or art.

 

They talk and Suga relaxes, laughing more freely and even flirting back with him sometimes.

 

He realizes that he wants to kiss him after Suga laughs at one of his stories, cheeks turning a faint pink and lips curling into an absolutely _gorgeous_ 100 kilowatt smile.

 

Kiss him and maybe a bit more, he thinks when he watches a pink tongue dart out to lick a drop of liquor from his bottom lip.

 

He makes it his mission for the night.

 

They talk more, they drink more. Suga is adorable when he's tipsy- all giggly and blushing and using exaggerated hand movements when he's telling a story.

 

He finds his hands landing on Suga's knee when they talk, finds himself leaning toward him. The grey haired man flushes but he doesn't push him away and he takes that as a sign to continue with his mission.

 

At one point they hop off the garden wall to stretch. They keep talking, though, and Terushima finds himself looking down at Suga, the grey haired man backed against the brick wall and looking up at him with distracted eyes.

 

He wonders why. Is his story boring? Is he falling from tipsy to drunk? Is he tired?

 

But then he realizes that Suga's eyes are on his lips and that his tongue is running over his teeth and he knows.

 

Terushima grins and darts his tongue out, curling it so the little ball of steel flashed in the porch light.

 

"Is it really that distracting?"

 

Suga flushed immediately, turning a shade of red that he didn't quite know the name of but definitely wanted to see again. "Oh my _god_. I'm so sorry. I, um, I didn't mean to stare."

 

Terushima laughed and winked at him, running the ball over his bottom lip before sucking it back in. "It's fine. I don't mind it."

 

"It's just, um." And he's flushing even darker now, fingers tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. "I...oh god this is going to sound stupid. But, um, I've never met someone with a tongue ring before? So it's just kind of...fascinating?"

 

"Fascinating? That's a new one." He felt a little smirk cross his face as Suga bit his lip.

 

"I-is it?" Suga's fingers tugged harder at his his sleeves. "I, um, always liked the idea of piercings. They wouldn't suit me, of course. But...they're neat."

 

"Wouldn't suit you?" He hummed quietly, eyes raking over that pretty face. Suga jumped when he reached a hand out, a finger tracing the curl of his ear. "I don't know. I think you would look good with an industrial."

 

"A-an industrial?"

 

Terushima watched with a grin as Suga shivered ever so lightly under his touch, bottom lip bitten as he brushed his finger over his ear.

 

So. His ears were sensitive. Good to know.

 

"Yeah. Or," he continued, trailing his fingers to his cheek, "maybe a dermal piercing. You could get something to match that beauty mark."

 

Suga just made a little humming noise, his eyes widening.

 

"But...maybe not." He grinned at the hitch in breath when he gently grabbed his chin, thumb swiping over that bite worthy bottom lip. "I think you would look _hot_ with spider bites."

 

He pressed his thumb into Suga's bottom lip, making his mouth fall open.

 

"Or maybe a tongue ring like me."

 

Terushima flicked his tongue out and laughed, pulling away as Suga's cheeks reddened.

 

"D-does it hurt?" Suga blurted out, his voice a bit breathy and embarrassed. "Getting it, I mean."

 

"Hmm?" He thought back to when he got it, remembering the sharp sting and the clamp on his tongue. "Well, yeah. All piercings hurt a little bit. But it's definitely not the worst. It was nothing compared to getting my belly button pierced."

 

Suga's jaw dropped at that, brows knitting together in surprise. "I'm sorry. Your _what_?"

 

Terushima grinned, sensing an opportunity.

 

He leaned forward, bracing his arm against the wall and getting closer to Suga. He relished the flare of his cheeks. He relished even more that surprised little squeak he let out as he lifted up his shirt to show off his abs and his pecs and, oh yeah, the gleaming little piercing.

 

"I..." Suga's voice faltered, eyes blinking rapidly. "I...oh...um..."

 

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

 

Suga flushed even darker, eyes darting up to meet his. "Doesn't it...doesn't it get in the way of volleyball?"

 

"Nope." He ran a finger down his stomach and flicked at the piercing, drawing Suga's attention back to the steel. "If it were jewelry with dangly bits then yeah. But having something plain means it's out of the way."

 

Suga laughed weakly. " _Dangly_ bits."

 

"Shhh. Just go with it." Suga's fingers were shaking a little, he noticed. "Do you like it?"

 

"I, um, ye-" Suga cut himself off, voice growing faint. "I-is that a tattoo?"

 

Oh, right. He _did_ have one.

 

Terushima grinned, confidence surging through him. He tilted Suga's chin up with his free hand, happily noting that his pupils were blown wide and he didn't jerk from his touch.

 

"It is." He leaned closer to Suga's face, thumb running over his jawline. "Wanna see the rest of it?"

 

Some sort of sound comes from the smaller man, something between a whimper and a moan. But he nods and Terushima grins, letting go of his shirt and wrapping his hand around Suga's slender wrist.

 

He pulls him through the house, passing by Bobata and exchanging knowing looks with the brunette. He was going to be teased incessantly by him later on but it was _so_ worth it.

 

He pulled Suga into a bedroom, sending a thank you to the gods for letting it be mercifully unoccupied. He shut the door behind them and grinned at the flushed man, nudging him toward the bed.

 

Suga's fingers grasped at the blanket as soon as he sat down, cheeks candy apple red and bottom lip bitten as he eyed Terushima. He looked nervous. But...he also looked excited.

 

And that was enough for him to whip off his shirt and slip his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, tugging at them until they rested dangerously low on his hips.

 

Suga gulped, eyes wide as they ran over his tattoo.

 

"A...a dragon?"

 

"Yep." He grinned as Suga's eyes followed his finger when he traced over it. "I got it a few months ago."

 

It was generic and it was probably cliche as hell, but he loved it. He loved the way his cousin had made it blocky and somehow so sharp. He loved the way the ink looked against his skin, loved the way it curled along his hip.

 

"It...it's nice." Suga's voice came out as a whisper, his tongue running over his lips lightly. "How bad did it hurt?"

 

"It hurt like a bitch." Terushima smiled fondly at the memory. "I had skip out on practice for a while. But it was worth it."

 

Suga made a little humming noise, the sound distracted and faint. "I...I've never met anyone like you."

 

He cocked a brow. "Really?"

 

"Y-yeah..." His eyes seemed to unfocus a bit, gaze drifting from the tattoo to the piercing. "I've never met anyone with piercings and tattoos and all that. You're different from what I'm used to."

 

"So what you're saying is that you've never met a bad boy?" Suga flushed as Terushima crowed it, gaze snapping back into focus again. He grinned and stepped toward the man, grabbing his hands and placing them on his chest. "Go on. I know you want to touch it."

 

Suga squeaked as his hands touched his skin, cheeks turning a luscious carmine. "I, um, I-"

 

"Go on." He dragged Suga's hands down his torso, pale fingers running over tan skin as he rolled his hips forward in time to the muffled beat of some song playing downstairs. That earned him a strangled little groan and a bitten lip. "You can if you want."

 

He watched as he let go of Suga's hands, wondering if he's pushing, wondering if he's overstepping.

 

He almost pulls away, thinking that maybe Suga isn't going to go along.

 

But then Suga gives a little shiver, fingers running down to his hips with a feather light touch that makes him want to laugh.

 

He tentatively traced the tattoo, hesitation clear in the movements. After a moment he peeked up at Terushima, a small smile on his face.

 

Something about that was adorable. Way, way, _way_ too adorable.

 

His hand reached up, fingers running over Suga's jawline. "You're really cute, you know."

 

"I-"

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Suga jumped, startled and flushing and stammering suddenly.

 

He doesn't mean to laugh. He really doesn't. But it's just so _cute_ how the older man is flushing with wide eyes and stammering like some sort of school girl.

 

He chuckled, reaching out again and cupping Suga's face. He made use of the little information gained before, fingers dancing over the curl of his ear so the grey haired man trembled.

 

"Definitely cute." He leaned down a bit more, grinning at the flustered man. "So...can I?"

 

A little noise sounds and Suga nods, eyes wide as if he can't believe what's happening.

 

He kissed him softly, not wanting to scare him away. Something tells him that this isn't something Suga does. And while _he_ is definitely a "we're at this party and you're cute so let's make out" kind of guy, he doesn't want to push too hard and lose this chance.

 

When Suga relaxes though, he presses his lips against his with a bit more purpose, a hand reaching up tangle in ash grey hair. Suga jumped when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, curious if it's okay to seek entrance.

 

"Too much?" he murmurs, pulling away with a little smile.

 

"N-no." Suga's cheeks are red, his chest moving far too quickly for normal breathing. "I just...I don't really _do_ these sorts of things."

 

"Thought so." He let's out a chuckle as Suga flushes darker, running his hand down from his hair to rest against his neck. A strangled little noise leaves Suga when he bends his head down, pressing a kiss just underneath his jaw. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

 

A quiet little gasp sounds at that and he files it away for later use.

 

"We can stop anytime you want," he tells Suga, peppering soft kisses up his neck before nipping at his ear lobe. "Just say the word and I'll back off."

 

"I, um, it's fi- _oh_."

 

Terushima grinned, noting the apparent weak spot just above the man's clavicle.

 

He worked his way back up to those lovely, perfectly kissable lips. He keeps it soft and mostly tame, sneaking in a nip or two at his bottom lip and occasionally suckling on it.

 

Suga slowly begins to warm up to it, hands losing their tight grip on the covers. Terushima hummed with pleasure when one of them reaches up tentatively, pressing against his face.

 

It's slow and it's soft and it's not exactly what he's used to. But he likes it nonetheless. It's a bit refreshing, if he's being honest.

 

Softness gradually gives way to something a bit more familiar, Suga's mouth parting ever so slightly when Terushima grips his hair.

 

The whimper he gives when Terushima bites down on his bottom lip is beautiful and it sparks his hunger something fierce.

 

He licked his lips as he pulled away from Suga, trying to tell himself to keep it slow and steady.

 

But Suga's eyes are already half-shut and the flush on his cheeks is way too enticing.

 

He toyed with the zipper on Suga's jacket, flicking at it with a small grin. "Can I?"

 

The man nodded, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, go ahead."

 

Terushima stripped him of the jacket, tossing it somewhere to the side. He takes a moment to admire Suga's arms; they're nice. Not as muscular as his but still fit and lean. It's obvious that he's played volleyball for a long time.

 

There's a bit less hesitation when he presses his lips to Suga's again. The grey haired man's lips fall open faster this time and he grins, hands running down those arms to grip his wrists.

 

Suga doesn't protest when he slowly pushes him back, pinning him lightly on the bed. In fact, it seems to spurn him on a bit. Terushima is pleasantly surprised at the little nip given to his bottom lip.

 

They kiss and he lets his hands roam a bit, running through the ashen hair sometimes, cupping his face at other points, occasionally running his hands down his sides at little intervals.

 

Suga is _very_ compliant with it, giving little sighs of pleasure and nipping at his lip when Terushima ghosts over a sensitive spot. His own hands don't roam; they grip at the covers on the bed, sometimes letting the fabric loose and other times tensing when things spike up just a bit more hot and heavy.

 

He finds that Suga _really_ likes his neck being kissed and tests his limits, nibbling along it before sinking a bite into the soft skin.

 

Suga moans at that- not one of the little strangled ones, but a proper full on moan that Terushima wants to hear again and again.

 

He runs his tongue over the skin, laving over the little bite marks.

 

Suga looks absolutely _gorgeous_ when he pulls away, copper eyes half shut and his cheeks flushed and his lips trembling. He watches as the man swallows, eyes tracing the movement of his throat.

 

"Aren't...aren't you uncomfortable bending over the bed like that?"

 

"Worth it." He grins as Suga's cheeks grow darker. "But, let's get a bit more comfortable."

 

Suga squeaks when he scoops him up, tossing him gently over to the center of the bed. The protest or complaint or whatever he was going to say doesn't quite make it out of him, though, when Terushima climbs onto the bed fully, crawling on top of him and running his hands through his hair.

 

"Now...where were we?"

 

This time the kiss is eager. Eager and needy and hot. When Suga's tongue meets his, something snaps in him and he growls, gripping Suga's head tight and pulling him closer. The jump of Suga's shoulders makes him pull back, swearing internally.

 

"Shit. Sorry. I told myself I would ease you into it."

 

He thought Suga might be scared off. But the man just shakes his head, pupils blown wide and hands flying to the belt loops of his jeans, pulling on them with a whimper.

 

"More. _Please_."

 

Oh shit, that was hot.

 

He kisses him again and it picks up right where they left off- hot and needy and eager. Suga whimpers when he sucks lightly on his tongue, fingers yanking against the belt loops.

 

He's obviously a bit shy and he's obviously not as experienced as Terushima but holy shit he's hot and Yuuji is _loving_ this.

 

He tears his lips away, nipping at Suga's bottom lip before moving them down to his neck. Suga's little moans and whimpers make it absolutely impossible to not leave a hickey or two (or three). He _loves_ the way his breath hitches when he scrapes his teeth over his clavicle and growls in frustration when he can't pepper that pale, soft skin with more kisses and bites.

 

He tugs at the shirt maybe just a hair too roughly, licking his lips and trying to reign in the urge to just yank it off without asking. "Can I?"

 

" _Please_."

 

The way he says it makes him groan in frustration because holy hell his voice is soft and needy and he really, _really_ wants to speed things up.

 

But he just pulls the shirt off and tosses it away, lips falling to latch onto that porcelain pale shoulder.

 

His intention at the beginning hadn't been to leave hickeys and bites and little marks all over the man.

 

But it is now because Suga makes the _best_ noises when he bites at him and sucks on his skin, making little capillaries burst and form little clouds of lilac and fuchsia and ruby appear.

 

He takes a moment to pull back and appreciate his work on Suga's shoulder, humming in satisfaction. It's a shame he won't be able to see it fade away. But...he'll just take pride in being the one to make them.

 

His eyes slide down to Suga's chest, to the pale pink nipples. He's hairless and that's not really a surprise.

 

Terushima hums happily, running his fingers down Suga's chest and to his stomach, scratching just lightly. It makes Suga squirm and it's _adorable_.

 

"You know, maybe nipple rings would suit you."

 

The sudden suggestion makes the man laugh. "Oh god, no."

 

"Mm, but they're so pretty." He caught Suga's eyes widening as he leaned forward, a grin on his face. "It would be a nice accent."

 

Suga hissed when Terushima ran his tongue over one of the little nubs, an embarrassed whimper soon following when he bites down on it experimentally.

 

"You're so cute, Suga."

 

Suga is blushing furiously when he glances up, lip bitten. He tugged him up, pleasantly surprising Terushima by initiating a kiss.

 

It's _very_ rewarding when Suga moans halfway through, distracted by Terushima pinching at a nipple and rolling his hips to grind down.

 

And it's clearly enough to make the man begin to melt underneath him, hands grabbing at him and pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. There's need in the way Suga's hips buck to meet his, there's need in the way he whimpers and pulls back, eyes hazy and breath coming in little stutters.

 

"T-Teru..."

 

Terushima grins, gently yanking his head to the side so he can press hot, open mouthed kisses all over it.

 

Suga is hard underneath him. He can feel it and he _loves_ it. He knows that they won't fuck- even if the grey haired cutie is being so responsive, he just knows it would be a bit too much for him.

 

But that doesn't mean they can't still have some fun.

 

He nuzzled along Suga's neck, slipping one hand down his chest to play with the hem of his jeans. Suga whimpered when he licked at the curl of his ear.

 

"Hey, Suga?" A whine when he nibbled on his earlobe. "Can I blow you?"

 

He had to hide a snicker when the man jumped, turning to look at him with nervous eyes and a dropped jaw.

 

"I... _what_?"

 

"Can I blow you?" He tilted Suga's chin up, pressing a kiss to it.

 

"I, um..."

 

Terushima continued down to the creamy junction of his shoulder and his neck, biting on it with only a little bit or roughness. "Come on, Suga. I'm good at it."

 

That earned him a little whimper.

 

He began to trail his lips down his chest, yanking Suga down the bed so he slid into more of an incline.

 

Suga's face was beet red when he glanced up, a hand over his mouth and eyes wide.

 

Terushima just grinned, hooking his fingers under the hem of his jeans and resting his head on Suga's thigh- mere centimeters away from his hard on.

 

"Let me suck your cock, Suga."

 

"I-" Suga trembled when he let his fingers glide over the bulge. "It's, um, a bit-"

 

"A bit much?" He grinned when Suga nodded, embarrassment clear on his face. "That's fine."

 

He kisses his way back up to Suga's face, planting a firm one of his lips. His hand stays down below, though, gently palming him through the jeans.

 

"Can I touch you though?"

 

He watches as Suga bites his lip, a spark of nervousness in his eyes. Eventually the man nods, shy but sure.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

It occurs to Terushima as he unbuttons Suga's pants and tugs them down that this might Suga's first time doing something like this. At least, it might be his first time doing something like this with a guy.

 

He wants to ask, but that will probably break the mood.

 

So instead he palms him through his underwear, smothering Suga's little gasps and whimpers with hungry kisses.

 

He's not surprised to find Suga shutting his eyes in embarrassment when he pulls away, lip bitten and a finger curled up against his lip.

 

It's cute.

And it's sexy.

And he becomes almost painfully aware of his own erection straining against his jeans.

 

He needs to wait, though, so he concentrates on teasing Suga through the thin fabric of the boxers briefs, raining kisses onto his neck and shoulder.

 

"So pretty."

 

Suga's lashes flutter at the murmur, a quiet little noise escaping him.

 

"Gorgeous," he whispers into the crook of the man's neck, licking over the tender flesh.

 

Suga's hips buck at the compliment, forcing Terushima's hand to press flush against him.

 

"Absolutely-" he bites the curl of Suga's ear, "-fucking _beautiful_."

 

The man trembles underneath him, eyes opening and hand falling to Terushima's wrist.

 

"T-Teru _please_. I want..."

 

"You want me to take these off?" he prompts, plucking at the underwear and nuzzling into the man's neck.

 

"Please?"

 

So cute.

 

"Since you said please," he teases as works the fabrics down over Suga's slender hips.

 

Suga moans when his fingers wrap around him and, when Terushima glances up, he finds him biting into his hand to muffle the noise.

 

"Aww, don't do that. I want to hear you, Suga."

 

A weak little protest falls from the man's lips when Terushima gently pulls his hand from his mouth. It gets swallowed up in a moan, though, as Terushima begins to move his hand, experimenting with his grip.

 

Suga seems to like it a little rough and a little fast.

 

He watches Suga's face as he touches him, shifting his grip and pace to draw out little moans and cries.

 

Suga is _gorgeous_ underneath him- all pink and panting and shy and just perfect. Terushima licked his lips, grinning when Suga's back arched at a pinch to his nipple.

 

His little cries are perfect, too. He finds that he loves it when Suga whimpers his name- it's soft and needy and falling just short of the full thing because _clearly_ he's having a problem talking.

 

When he flicks his thumb over the head, smearing the little pearls of pre-cum, Suga whines and bucks his hips, leaning forward and resting his head on Terushima's (slightly sweaty) shoulder.

 

It's a surprise when he feels a hand rub against him. He wants to pull Suga away so he can watch his face but he knows he's hiding it because he's shy and embarrassed.

 

"C-Can I?"

 

Oh _fuck_ that was cute.

 

Terushima bit his lip and nodded. "Feel free."

 

Suga's hand is clumsy as he unbuttons his pants and pushes the jeans jeans and boxers down. The feather light touch to his cock makes his shiver but he doesn't miss the little gasp that Suga let's out.

 

"You like?"

 

He grinned at Suga's nod, his own lip being bitten as Suga experimentally began to stroke him.

 

"How do you...?" Suga's voice was so soft, breath tickling against his neck.

 

"Ah, a little tighter." Terushima groaned as Suga complied, hissing with pleasure at the movement of his hand. "Oh, that's _perfect_."

 

He thought he heard a hum of satisfaction from the man and grinned, trying to concentrate on jerking Suga off.

 

It was easy to tell when he was doing good- the man was just so damn responsive. He knew he hit the perfect pace when he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, a tiny little whimper muffled.

 

" _Ah_."

 

"S-sorry."

 

"Mmm, no. That's _nice_. You can bite." He bit back a groan as teeth sank into neck again, hips rocking just a bit. " _Suga_."

 

That makes the man tremble and pant, face turning to press a kiss to his neck.

 

"T-Teru...I...I think I'm- _oh_!"

 

The breathy little moan given when he adjusted his grip made Terushima grit his teeth, a growl slipping out of him. Oh _fuck_ he wanted to be inside Suga.

 

But, no. No. This was fine. This was _good_.

 

Suga's head snapped back with a gasp at the growl, his hand moving a bit faster than before.

 

"Fuck, Suga." It was hard to bite back a little moan. "That's good. Oh, that's _really_ good."

 

The encouragement made Suga's hips buck up, a sharp intake of air leading to a loud cry of "oh god."

 

"That's it, baby. Just like that."

 

Again the cry, again a little tremble.

 

Terushima hissed. He was close. He was close and he wanted Suga to come with him.

 

He pushed Suga down onto the bed, licking the precum off his hand as he stared down at the pink cheeked and absolutely fucking delectable man underneath him.

 

Suga whined, trembling and reaching a hand up to him. "Teru _please_."

 

"So cute." He dropped down onto his elbow, his free hand snaking between them. "So fucking cute."

 

Suga keened when Terushima gripped them both, rubbing their cocks together at a near frantic pace.

 

He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was gorgeous like this. Everything from his messy hair to the little tears in his eyes to his flushed cheeks to his trembling lips was absolutely _gorgeous_.

 

Suga whimpered under his gaze, his breath growing erratic.

 

"Are you close, baby?" He grinned as the man nodded and hurried his pace, wrist snapping quickly. _Fuck_ did that feel good. "I want you to come for me, Suga. Can you do that, baby? Please?"

 

Suga's back arched at his words, mouth falling open into soundless moan and body shaking.

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

Terushima followed after him quickly, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Suga's cum sliding over them and making everything slick and hot and perfect.

 

Suga whimpered when he gripped his hair and jerked his head up, kissing him roughly as he rutted against him. He could feel Suga's nails dig into his back as he licked into his mouth, the stinging sharp.

 

Terushima panted when he pulled back, a grin on his face. "Fuck...fuck. That was so _nice_ , baby."

 

The little tremors that followed his kisses made him preen in satisfaction. He made sure to pepper the man with them, covering his neck, shoulders, and chest with quick little pecks.

 

He pressed one to his forehead before pulling away, sitting up with a grin as he eyed the wrecked man underneath him.

 

"Good?"

 

Suga blinked and nodded, looking dazed and breathless. Terushima backed away when he slowly sat up, his right arm shaking ever so slightly.

 

"That..." Suga blinked, staring at him with glazed eyes. "I can't believe...I've never..."

 

So he had been right.

 

Terushima grinned and leaned closer to the man, fingers dancing over the delicate head of Suga's cock to entice a little tremble from him.

 

"You did-" Suga let out a whimper when he nipped at his neck. "-so good."

 

The man whined and fell against him and Terushima was _really_ tempted to coax him into more. But...he wouldn't push it.

 

He pressed another kiss to forehead before scootching out of the bed and walking into the little bathroom attached to the room.

 

Suga looked a bit more there when he returned, cheeks flushed and an embarrassed little look in his eyes.

 

"Here." He tossed a damp rag at him with a little grin. "So you can clean yourself up."

 

Suga blushed and began to clean himself, Terushima watching with amusement.

 

He was just so cute, he thought.

 

Suga jumped when he sat back down on the bed, hands hurriedly zipping up his jeans and tucking himself neatly away.

 

"I..." He didn't seem to know what to say. Terushima's amusement grew as the man nervously played with his fingers. "I...um..."

 

"It was fun," Terushima told him, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "You wanna go downstairs and enjoy the party now or?"

 

"I...um...sure?"

 

Terushima grinned. "Excellent."

 

They didn't really speak as they pulled their shirts back on. Suga's cheeks stayed spotted with a little flush of crimson that he found just too adorable.

 

He didn't protest when Terushima linked his fingers through his, dragging him from the room and down to the party.

 

Bobabta was smirking in the kitchen when they stumbled across him, a wink flashed Suga's way. It made the man flush darker, but there was a little grin on his face.

 

They spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking, not saying a word about their little fun in the bedroom.

 

At the end of the night they parted, Suga standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before darting away toward home.

 

It wasn't until he returned home and checked his phone that he noticed the new contact stored in his phone.

 

He wasn't _quite_ sure when Suga stole his phone, but he was very happy that he did.

 

The man was cute and charming and definitely fun. He couldn't wait to meet up with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
